The prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 1,008,471, discloses a figure toy having eyes which are capable both of the ordinary opening and closing movement and of moving laterally.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 2,706,364 discloses an eye-set for dolls which has a sleeping and rolling effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,421,255 discloses doll eyes that roll or swivel from left to right when the doll head is swung or rotated on a generally vertical axis, wherein motion is induced by weighting of pivotal eyeballs. A pair of rotative eyeballs are linked for effecting synchronized motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,315 discloses a doll eye assembly in which an eye member is pivotally mounted in a housing in a manner, and the weight of which is distributed with reference to its pivotal mounting, such that the eye member moves sideways and from side to side in the eye assembly when a doll head containing the eye member is tilted in upright position or is rotated when in supine position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,653 discloses a doll with eyes which may be actuated by gravity, and also rods moved by a lever. The lever is moved by means operated by a cam extending from a shaft driven by a motorized music box mounted within the doll. The cam causes the eyes to blink.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,033,071 and 4,074,460 each disclose a doll having an operating mechanism actuated by a simulated bottle inserted in the doll's mouth to cause the doll to open and close its eyes and to simulate the action of sucking on the bottle. When placed in the doll's mouth, the bottle tip becomes mechanically connected to the operating mechanism so that rotation of the bottle will operate the mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 304,063 discloses a figure toy including apparatus for retaining the eyes alternatively in an open position or an eye closed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,707 discloses a doll with blinking eyelids moved by a pendulum. The doll has eyes that not only move from side to side, but which also blink rapidly, but occasionally, and close when the doll is laid horizontally. The doll includes an eyelid lever which can pivot up and down to cover and uncover the eyes, and a pendulum which swings laterally. The pendulum carries a resilient wire that can brush against a projection on the eyelid lever to quickly pivot it to cover the eyes, and then quickly release from it to allow the eyes to be uncovered. The eyelid lever is weighted so that the eyelids thereon cover the eyes when the doll is laid horizontally and face up.